warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ryo Sangnoir/Archive2
Previous discussion has been archived; please see /Archive1. Feel free to leave messages below. Can't get Lucina M69.jpg to link to the mission page. I bow to your expertise once again. I think it is because they are both on Lucina's page. I couldn't get either to link to my deck. Thanks again.Shadowmaru 23:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *I made documentation for the template and everything...anyway, problem fixed.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I was pretty brain dead last night. Lack of sleep. Thanks for clearing it up. I tried it with both names, I think there was just some small thing I was forgetting. Appreciate it. Shadowmaru 09:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to edit templates... If you could add Missions 69-?? to the Mission deck template that would be awesome. Let me know if I bug you too much :} Shadowmaru 10:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! Your rock my face!Shadowmaru 11:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding to Basic Strategy II. Anyway to make the title of my table the classic wiki colors? I don't know how to do it. lol.Shadowmaru 14:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Shadowmaru 14:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Formal Wiki Adoption Process Begins I want to let you know that I've started the Wiki Adoption process (mentioned in Staff nominations). Refiner 18:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Mission Commanders? Are we going to separate these from the regulars now? It seems that the TyrantCardImageLink will always point to the player version regardless, so wouldnt you think it makes sense to keep them together? Refiner *It points there because of the manual override. It's trivial to change. I'd prefer to have them separate for categorisation reasons, and because I think it's cleaner: separating the obtainable cards from the unobtainable; Dracorex's information as a mission commander isn't immediately relevant to his normal stats.--Ryo Sangnoir 22:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *Well it would shorten the number of categories an article is showing up under. Perhaps a link between each of the variants should be included for comparison? Refiner 22:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *What do you mean? Currently Lucina links to Lucina (Mission Commander) which holds both variants, and that links back to Lucina. I could put all the variants on separate pages...actually, that seems like quite a good idea. I'll finish up this way first, then start on that tomorrow.--Ryo Sangnoir 22:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *Yes that's what I'm talking about (crosslinking). Do you want me to handle some of the separation? Maybe assault cards? Refiner 22:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *If you wouldn't mind, that would be great. List of repeats: Aiko, Ascaris (not worth separating?), Azure Reaper, Barracus, Carrion Retriever, Dracorex, Gatling Tower, Ixnedrone, Lord of Tartarus, Lucina, Malika (not worth separating?), Raider Commander (not worth separating?), Sustainer Xolan, Terrogor, Typhon Vex (not worth separating?), Vik, Vyander, Xaedan. Assault cards are I believe an oddity: if someone searches for "Dracorex" they are likely looking for the player-owned card; while "Ixnedrone" could be either. Nonetheless, I think separating is for the best.--Ryo Sangnoir 22:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *I do apologize for not getting back to this. I got caught up in a real life 2400+ mile move for a new job. I do think the cards which have both a player and a mission/raid variant should be separated (if you havent done that already). For example: since Malika, Raider Commander, and Typhon Vex are mission only, it would make sense to keep those together. I think separating is for the best too since the search will show both when someone startes typing out an article. Refiner 11:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *I did the commanders, but haven't done the assault cards yet.--Ryo Sangnoir 16:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *It seems a bit strange to append (Mission Commander) to some cards and (Unavailable) to others (e.g. Ixnedrone (Unavailable)). Wouldn't it make sense to either have all non-playable cards be (Unavailable), or have the Raid cards have a more descriptive tag? --Evil4Zerggin 04:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *It would; I did this late last night :P. Which would you prefer, and what tag?--Ryo Sangnoir 09:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *I would personally prefer (Unavailable) since it is easier to generate links for programmatically; however, apart from this I'm not strongly inclined one way or the other. --Evil4Zerggin 15:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Done.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Deck Building Please can you make a deck for 'against the odds 80' Thank you FAKEACCOUNT369 A standard Bloodthirsty Rush deck will work wonders.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Mission deck Good deck for mission 86 onwards? (excluding mission 90 deck) *Eva, 10x II?--Ryo Sangnoir 17:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Deck edit Looking at your latest edits, I assume deck template will now by default use TyrantCardImageLink()? Kobisjeruk 12:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, but in the case where the image isn't at the default location (i.e. more than one card with the same name) you still call TyrantCardImageLink() in full, like before.--Ryo Sangnoir 12:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Good stuff as always. Kobisjeruk 13:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Deck Hi Ryo, I would like to know how you can make a deck like the ones at the achievement pages with a headline and in which every card has been put in separately. Wouterboy95 09:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) By using the template. See the page itself (or any existing page, either source mode or RTE should do) for the parameters.--Ryo Sangnoir 19:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, couple of questions: Is there a way to add categories? If you check my blog-post, something like that should find it's way to the regular content. Second one is about these badges... how do I turn them off??! /BP *Please sign your posts using ~~~~ so I don't have to check the history to find out who you are. :There are ways to add categories depending on what mode you're in: :If you have CategorySelect turned on, just below the main edit window should be a "Add a category" button. Click it and start typing for directions. If you flip to source mode, you can see the categories either at the bottom of the edit window or in the small window below the main window as Category:categoryname. Copying that allows you to add categories. Note that many categories are automatically added by way of templates. :You can turn off badges by going to Special:Preferences, to the "Misc" tab, and checking "Don't show points, badges and ranking in my profile page". :Ryo Sangnoir 11:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, good to meet you. I'm always open to sharing deck ideas so please don't hesitate to ask. FBID Hey, what's up? I assume you play mainly on Kongregate, just want to ask if you have a FaceBook account? Kobisjeruk 17:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *I have a FB account, but I don't play Tyrant on it. There wouldn't be much point playing the same game on different sites :P.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. May I ask for your FBID though, I can assure you I am not trying to stalk you, this is strictly business matter. Kobisjeruk 22:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alternatively you can leave me a message in FB (link on my profile) or you can opt to ignore this message altogether. In any case, I would rather not pursue this matter further and definitely not in a public setting. Kobisjeruk 05:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Hiatus Real life has been busy. I haven't really played the game in a month and I am not up to date on the wiki edits or the new format (doesnt look hard to get use to, just don't have the time.) I've enjoyed every minute of my wiki time and I think there is a great community here. I'm just chiming in to say I have no idea if I will be able to edit anymore and to let you know that I won't be able to help lead the wiki in the months to come. Thanks for all the advice on templates and such. I still like the game and am glad that this wiki is so succesful. I'm sorry I won't be active for sometime. I wish everyone the best of luck. Shadowmaru 18:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Navboxes and stuff Hey, Ryo! I saw your talk about navboxes at Refiner's talk page. While we wait for Refiner to come back, how about we go ahead and start tinkering with this issue? I have been itching to kill off this unforgivably useless External Links navbox for at least a month now... Easymode 18:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) *I believe the best thing to do is to simply do it, then if anyone complains, change it back. Should probably notify people...--Ryo Sangnoir 20:28, July 23, 2011 (UTC) *I've also requested DPL be activated here, so I'd like to use that for the ones that are more than just a category page (e.g. Promo structures) and just use the category page otherwise (e.g. Action Cards). If at all, of course.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ho-ho, well then, I'll proceed to do my share of work. Useless fat navbox, en garde! Easymode 10:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry I had not been able to get on and reply. The move to Austin came on me quickly and I was in temporary housing with limited internet access for 3 weeks. I started a topic for us in the forum. Yes I knew we needed to address this before and recyceled a few wiki templates from elsewhere but couldn't get them to display properly here. I will provide a list of templates needed to be addressed as well as the templates I recycled so you and Easymode can poke around them to see if you can get them to work. It is the master template from Wikipedia that collapses and has the sublevels for the NavBoxes. What we have is more the "sublevel" portion that can be expanded in a hide/show link. Refiner 20:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message, I guess? Hi, thx all helps, i thinks is everything is very usefull. I use your pack by the mission 90, and sorry, my winrate is not 100% just 80-90%. This is the bad situation: enemy play Blood Pool, and allways reduced by attack to 2. infantry. Enemy decks grows up and i lose the game. Maybe, i don't have luck... thx for the answer, yes, this decks 100% works by mission 89. i promise, I don't modify your entries just i write you my problems;) bye, Zoli Ryo, I hope you like working with images. I need you to make the quality of blood spout better. A good card should not be remembered this badly. I wanna get One-Hit Kill I don't have the cards to build the decks on the page "http://warmetal.wikia.com/wiki/One-Hit_Kill". Can you please send a deck to me different to those? One-Hit Kill I'm missing these cards in the standard pack: Sand Crawler, Omega, Apex, Freddie, Mend Wounds and Orbital Cannon. Is that enough? Links Okay i will try for those Orbital Cannons. 1 more question, how do you do so a name can be a link? When you sended me the message when you said: "Go for Orbital Cannons and make the 3rd deck", Orbital Cannon was a link. And my question is, how do you post a name link like the Orbital Cannon? Links Nevermind Apologies for my ignorance, Ryo! -> (Undo revision 29033 by (talk) - war metal, not tyrant)